Naruto an the ashcat
by jmanfilms12
Summary: Haineko is Kushinas zanpakuto an she has now passed Haineko onto Naruto find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own shit

**Harem: Haineko, Ino, Tia Halibel, Konan, Yoruichi, Samui,Nel,Anko,Sode no Shirayuki,Fuu got a problem with it then FUUUUCK you with eighty nine and half ft pole and please review NO FLAMING IF YOU FLAME THEN I WONT SHARE MY CHOCOLATE WAFFLES WITH ANY OF YOU**

* * *

><p>In the year 1999 October, 10th the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked Konoha and was defeated by the fourth Hokage…but at a price. He had to seal it within his own son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.<p>

His wife, Kushina Uzumaki, was holding little baby Naruto in her hands, her strength diminishing as she spoke, her husband Minato Namikaze-the fourth Hokage-had already died but her stubbornness was enough to give Naruto his first and possibly only birthday present from her.

Her eyes were full of tears as she cradles her son in her dying arms "N-Naruto…my little maelstrom…I'm so sorry about the burden me and your father have placed upon you…" she used a shaky hand to reach for a sheath on her hip and grabbed the handle of a sword the handle was dark read and the tsuba was in the shape of a cats head with two triangles on the top half curving into ear-points.

"So, I wish to give you a birthday present from me." she pulled the sheath from her belt and laid it right beside Naruto "I give you my Zanpakuto. Take good care of her Naruto-sochi…" those were her last words and breath as her body went limp and her very soul left her body.

The blade she left beside Naruto had starting glowing a grey light and then turned into chakra and placed itself within the seal on the sleeping baby Naruto's stomach.

Within Naruto's mindscape baby Naruto was floating in the sewer known as his mindscape and he was crying much to his prisoners dismay "**HEY KIT! SHUT THE HELL UP! GOD, DON'T YOU THINGS HAVE AN OFF SWITCH OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT?**" the great Kyuubi roared in anger and annoyance as her new jailor wouldn't stop crying in his mindscape.

The Kyuubi herself was sad that Kushina had died devastated she was the cause of her death and annoyed that Kushina's son wouldn't stop crying the Kyuubi herself was a beautiful women who's figure and beauty could match that of a goddess her hair was a rusty orange and her eyes crimson and slit like a fox she had fluffy fox ears on her head and she wore a dark red almost black kimono with the kanji for nine on her back and the kimono hugged against her F-cup breast.

"You know Kyu-chan you wouldn't make a very good mother." Kyuubi looked up to see the Zanpakuto of Kushina the ashcat Haineko.

Haineko takes the form of a werecat with peach skin, turquoise eyes, and maroon chin-length hair. While looking mostly humanoid, she possesses a tail, cat ears and pink fur over her body. The fur covering her upper body functions as a rather provocative shirt, not covering her shoulders and midsection, while the fur on her left leg appears as sort of stocking, and puffy shorts that extend mid-thigh. She also has sharp claws for nails which she can use in the conventional sense of striking at her opponent. She sports a nice pair of G-cup breast.

Haineko had her eyes narrowed at the fox demon "**Oh? And what makes you say that Hai-chan?**" the Kyuubi responded.

Haineko walked over to the little baby Naruto who was still crying "You don't yell at kits if they're crying, you try and comfort them, either that or he needs changing or is hungry." she said with a grin towards Naruto.

Kyuubi turned her head away in a scowl "**I'm not changing him.**" she retorted making Haineko giggle.

"Well I didn't expect you to. Besides, he doesn't stink and he probably has been feed in the real world." she said and Naruto started to cry louder.

Kyuubi covered her ears "**Dear god, someone shut that fucking kid up before I do**!"

Haineko started to cradle Naruto "Sssh...ssh...it's alright little guy." Naruto continued to cry and Haineko put back on her grin towards Naruto and started to sing in a calming voice _"Come, stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight, I will protect you from all around you._" she sang and Naruto started to quit down _"I will be here, don't you cry, for one so small you seem so strong, my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm_." she started to hold Naruto closer to her chest "_This bond between us can't be broken, I will be there, don't you cry cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart from this day on, and forever more_." as she loosened the grip on Naruto's sleeping form she leaned her lips to his little forehead "_Always…_" she then kissed Naruto on his forehead as he slept peacefully.(Jman: I don't own You'll be in my heart by Phill Collins or Tarzan I just thought it would fit this)

Kyuubi had wide eyes at this "**How the fuck did you do that?**!"

Haineko just smiled and said "No idea, I guess I picked up some of Kushina's mothering skills…"

Kyuubi sweatdroped as she face vaulted "**If I wasn't in this god forsaken seal I would come out of there and bonk you!**" she growled out.

Haineko giggled then her face grew serious "Anyways Kyu-chan, me and you are going to have to take care of little Naru-kun." she said in a serious tone.

Kyuubi just quirked and eyebrow and then sighed in defeat "**…Fine I'll help Kushi-chan's little brat…**"

Haineko smiled "Awww, I knew you cared about Kushi-chan and her baby!"

Kyuubi grew a tic mark and yelled "**WHATEVER YOU PINK PUSSY**!"

Haineko just let out a hearty laugh, the time they would share with the blond maelstrom were gonna be really fun.

-Five years later-

A young Naruto was sitting on the swing in the park bored out of his mind the reason there was a bunch of kids here but when he came walking into the park their parents took their children away.

"Well…another normal day for Naruto Uzumaki…" he said to himself.

"_Oh cheer up Naru-kun, I'm sure next time will be different_." said the his best friend Haineko in a reassuring voice, she really felt sorry for Naruto since all the adults never let their children even look towards Naruto.

Naruto just let out a depressed sigh in response; he knew it would never change. They would always hate him because the Kyuubi, the women he saw as his mother, is sealed within him and according to them that makes him, the sealing scroll, into the kunai.

"Hey…excuse me?" Naruto looked up to see a girl about his age with platinum blonde hair and a purple dress and a flower pin in her hair and pupiless pale blue eyes "Why are you sad?" she asked him.

Naruto blushed at how pretty she was "**Awww, my little Naruto has found his first crush, I'm so proud!**" said the mischievous fox known as Kyuubi or, as her real name states, Tyra.

Haineko giggled at the comment towards Naruto, and the young blonde just blushed even redder, which the platinum blonde noticed "Hey, are you okay?" the girl then placed her hand on Naruto's forehead "Hmmm…you don't have a fever or anything…hey, ya wanna play?" she asked with a cute smile.

"U-uh s-s-sure…" he stuttered then got off the swing "Hey…what's your name?"

The girl smiled "My name is Ino Yamanaka, what's yours whiskers?"

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you." he said and for the rest of the day the two of them played and had fun instantly growing a bond together but what they both of them didn't know is that a black cat with golden eyes was watching the two play.

"Hmm...looks like Kushina's little maelstrom is making a new friend…" the black cat giggled. The cat's name is Yoruichi Shihoin, she was a Shinigami of the Seiretei until she went rouge and had gone into the world of the living with her friend Urahara and met Kushina, who she became almost instant friends with, and was the god mother of young Naruto, but due to Urahara she wasn't able to take care of Naruto the way she wanted to, the reason why...well, we will get into that later.

"Well, I'm glad to see Naruto living a happy life in the village." she said about to leave.

"It's not as happy as you think Yoru-san…" Yoruichi looked to see a dark skinned women with blonde hair wearing a jacket with a high collar, which covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw.

Hallibel looked towards Yoruichi with a stoic expression "I came to check up on my fiancés progress in school, among other things." it was true she had checked up on Naruto once a month to check his progress.

"Hehehe…already have eyes for the young gaki? Never figured you for a pedo." Yoruichi teased licking her paw.

Hallibel suppressed her blush "No, I'm still only going through with the marriage contract for the good of Hueco Mundo." she had agreed a peace treaty between the human world and Hueco Mundo with Minato through a marriage contract between her and Naruto.

Yoruichi giggled then realized what the shark Arrancar had said before "Hang on, what do you mean Naruto's life isn't as happy as I think?"

Tia just looked at her "Hmm…let's see, Minato-teme sealed a fucking nine tailed demon inside of him and, might I add, that demon destroyed this village so for revenge the villagers make Naruto's life a living hell." she said with malice in her voice.

Yoruichi was surprised for two reasons. One, Tia Hallibel cursed and was supremely pissed off, which doesn't happen much. And two, this village would do something as horrible as let out their anger at a demon out on a child "There's no way that's possible! I'm sure the people of this village followed Minato's wish!" she said defying what the Arrancar was saying.

Hallibel just glared at the Goddess of Flash "Don't believe me? Then let's follow him and see what happens."

-Later that day-

Young Naruto had finished playing with his new friend Ino, and they both promised to play with each other again the next day. As he walked down the street he heard a scream of terror and he turned towards the scream and saw smoke rising in the distance and he started running towards the smoke.

Once he got to the source of the smoke, he saw that the Uchiha clan house was burning down to the ground, surrounded by hundreds of civilians all worried for the Uchiha clan as an ANBU hoped out of the flames with the second son of Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

"OH MY GOD IS HE ALRIGHT?!"

"UCHIHA-SAMA, WHO DID THIS?"

Asked the group of worried civilians, shocked at the condition young Sasuke was in. The young Uchiha coughed out "I-It was I-Itachi" he said before going unconscious.

"WHAT?! THERES NO WAY ITACHI-SAMA WOULD DO THIS!"

"IT MUST HAVE BEEN THE DEMON BRAT!"

"YEAH, IT MUSTVE BEEN THAT FREAK!"

"I SAY WE KILL HIM ONCE AN FOR ALL!"

One of the civilians looked around and spotted Naruto "THERE HE IS, LETS GET HIM!" the civilian exclaimed then all the civilians ran towards Naruto with massive killer intent.

"NARU-KUN, RUN!" exclaimed Haineko with worry and fear in her voice.

Naruto darted off the direction he came from. He knew what they would do to him once they got a hold of him, so he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

But, unfortunately for the young blond, luck was not on his side today. He suddenly found himself at a dead end as the civilians pressed closer and closer, their killing intent rising with each step. Naruto was scared for his life.

Atop of a nearby roof stood the tan skinned women watching the young blonde. A look of disbelief was on Yoruichi's face, as she wondered how this village could break their 4th Hokages final wish, and how they could take their revenge out on an innocent child.

Hallibel just had a look of rage on her face "See what I mean now, Yoruichi? This is what Naruto's life is like in this accursed village." she said with venom and malice in her voice.

Yoruichi was at a loss for words at the villagers actions but just before the villagers cold touch Naruto a wall of water appeared infront of Naruto she turned her head seeing water coming from Hallibels zanpackuto.

Hallibel turned to Yoruichi with her usual stoic expression "Well are you gonna be like the rest of these idiotic villagers or are you gonna be smart an help our fiance".

Yoruichi just stood there her hair shading her eyes she then held out one of her hands to the side an white lightning like reaitsu began to form around her body she lifted her head showing a look of complete rage "I shall protect the son of Kushina an Minato!" she then fazed away an into the crowed of villagers.

Naruto was confused he was just about to be killed by the villagers but then a wall of water appeared infront of him "W-what the hell".

Just then an ANBU jump from a roof towards Naruto with kunai coming straight for him "PREPARE TO DIE DEMON BRAT!" he yelled in fury.

Naruto held out his hands closed his eyes an prepared for death but it never came he opened his eyes to see a cloud of ash were the ninja us to be an all that was left of the ninja was bloody mist cloud.


	2. authors notes

Hey everyone my story has now been adopted by SonSanbi23 he's gonna make a few changes don't worry I'll continue my sstorys once my writers block is over


End file.
